


The Costs of Being in Love

by kisstheliesofsummerlovers



Category: Glee
Genre: Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Male Homosexuality, Rape, Rape Aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:10:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1835617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisstheliesofsummerlovers/pseuds/kisstheliesofsummerlovers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt Hummel really likes the new student at McKinley. It's not long until Blaine asks Kurt to be his boyfriend. They are wonderful together for a few months and they decide to take there relationship to the next level. All goes well until Blaine's over-religious father finds out that his "perfect" son is gay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Costs of Being in Love

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first klaine fanfic I wrote im not very good at naming my works I know but I hope you enjoy the story  
> also, I wrote this as a script so stage directions are in parenthesis "()"

(Location: Glee club after school a few days after school started new auditions are today)  
Mr. Schuester: Alright guys we have a few auditions to get through then we’ll take a vote back in the choir room.  
Artie: Ok so first we have Sugar Motta.  
Sugar: Hi! I’m going to sing “I Will Survive” (sings horribly).  
(Glee club members stare at each other in disbelief.)  
Artie: Thank you Sugar. Next up is Joe Hart.  
Joe: Thanks. I’ll be singing “Stereo Hearts” for you.  
Artie: Thanks Joe. And the last one on our list is Blaine Anderson.  
Blaine: Um hi everyone. I’m Blaine and I’m going to sing “It’s Not Unusual”.  
(Kurt’s eyes light up as Blaine begins to sing. He is infatuated with this new student.)  
Artie: Thank you Blaine.  
Mr. Schuester: (disappointed) well I guess that’s all guys.

(Location: the choir room)  
Rachel: The boys were ok but that girl was absolutely horrible. We need new talent in this club.  
Finn: I agree with Rachel.   
Quinn: You would.  
Santana: I think they all sucked.  
Brittany: They weren’t as good as me.  
Mercedes: Conceited much Britt. I like both the guys that auditioned.  
Mr. Schuester: Well guys, unfortunately we need all three of them.  
Rachel: Mr. Schue, you can’t be serious. There has to be more talent at this school.  
Mr. Schuester: I agree, Rachel, but no one else signed up and we need 15 people to go to sectionals this year. So, in that case, Sugar, Joe and Blaine will all join the glee club.  
Santana: (sarcastically) Oh, great.  
(Kurt secretly celebrates the fact that Blaine made it.)

(Location: McKinley High School cafeteria. Kurt, Rachel, Finn, Mercedes and Sam are sitting a table together. Blaine notices them and walks over.)  
Blaine: Hi guys. Is it ok if I sit here?  
(The others nod and Blaine takes a seat beside Kurt. Kurt becomes nervous and begins to breathe heavily.)  
Rachel: So I’m sure you’ve seen the list. Congratulations on making it.  
Finn: Yea congrats.   
Blaine: Thanks. I’m really excited to join the national champions the New Directions.  
Rachel: That’s us. I’m Rachel by the way, and this is Finn, Mercedes, Sam, and this is Kurt.  
Kurt: Hi.  
Blaine: Hi.  
(The group continues to make small talk until the bell rings. Blaine and Kurt are the last to leave.)  
Blaine: Hey, Kurt.  
Kurt: Yea?  
Blaine: I’m still trying to learn my way around. Would you walk to my next class with me?   
Kurt: Sure. So, where are you from Blaine?  
Blaine: I transferred here from Dalton Academy. It was a great school, but tuition was a little high and I need to be saving for college and all.  
Kurt: Yea. Well I’m glad you came here, we need another beautiful male voice on the glee club.  
Blaine: Thanks. I bet you sing like a dream.  
Kurt: I’m not too bad (laughs a bit). Well here we are.  
Blaine: Yea. Thanks for walking with me.  
Kurt: Anytime (starts to walk away).  
Blaine: Kurt? ... Would you maybe, let me give you a ride home?  
Kurt: Yea. That would be great.  
Blaine: See you after school then.  
(Kurt walks to class smiling. He watches the clock, growing more excited with each tick.)

(Location: The parking lot outside the school. Blaine is waiting beside his SUV. Kurt walks out looking for him, but Blaine sees him first.)  
Blaine: Kurt over here.  
Kurt: (walking over to Blaine) you ready?  
Blaine: Yea come on.  
(They make conversation as they ride. Soon enough they are in Kurt’s driveway.)  
Kurt: Do you want to come in for a bit, maybe do some homework together?  
Blaine: Sure. Do you think your parents would mind?  
Kurt: It’s just my dad and stepmom, no they won’t mind.

(Location: Kurt’s bedroom.)  
Blaine: I love your room, very chic.  
Kurt: Yes I decorated it myself.  
Blaine: You’re quite the designer.  
Kurt: Thanks. Dad says I get it from my mom. She died when I was 8.  
Blaine: I’m sorry.  
Kurt: It’s ok, (quickly changing the subject). So, what’s your favorite class so far?  
Blaine: I like my algebra class. I’ve always been really good at math.  
Kurt: I am terrible at math, I enjoy European history. All the kings and queens and drama fascinate me.  
Blaine: I bet. Kurt can I ask you a personal question?  
Kurt: Yea I guess.  
Blaine: Are you gay?  
Kurt: (a little shocked by Blaine’s bluntness) yes, why?  
Blaine: Ok good. I wanted to make sure.  
Kurt: Are you?  
Blaine: Yea. I thought you might be and I thought you were really cute. That’s why I wanted to walk with you and drive you home.  
Kurt: (stutters a little) oh I um…  
Blaine: What’s the matter Kurt?  
Kurt: It’s just I’ve never had anyone think I was cute before, (tears up a bit) or be interested in me.  
Blaine: (takes Kurt’s hand) Well I am very interested in you. I want to know everything about you. I want to be your friend, and maybe even your boyfriend some day.  
Kurt: I’d like that a lot.  
Blaine: So does your dad know you’re gay?  
Kurt: Yes. I didn’t officially come out to him until last year, but he sort of always knew. What about you? Does your family know about you?  
Blaine: No. My dad has really strict religious beliefs.   
Kurt: Yea I know. It’s wrong and all.  
Blaine: More like it’s a complete abomination. There is no telling what he would do to me if he knew. But I can’t change the way I feel. I’m attracted to men.   
Kurt: You can’t keep it from him forever.  
Blaine: No not forever, just until I graduate and get out of there.  
Kurt: I’m so sorry Blaine. You shouldn’t have to feel that way.  
Blaine: I know, but it’s ok.

(A few weeks pass by. Kurt and Blaine’s friendship blossoms. Blaine finally got up the courage to ask Kurt to be his boyfriend.)

(Location: Breadsticks, corner booth. Kurt and Blaine are having dinner together.)  
Waitress: Can I get you boys some more breadsticks?  
Kurt: No we’re fine, thanks.  
Blaine: You know, you would think a place called Breadsticks would have better breadsticks.  
Kurt: (giggling) yea you would think.  
Blaine: Kurt, these last few weeks have been the best of my life. You are the best friend I have ever had.   
Kurt: Well thanks. It’s been fun getting to know you too.   
Blaine: I was hoping you would say that because I wanted to ask you something.  
Kurt: What’s that?   
Blaine: Well I was… I actually hoped…   
Kurt: Blaine what is it?  
Blaine: Are you ready to go?  
Kurt: (hesitantly) yea let’s go.  
(Blaine pays the bill and the two walk out to the car. Kurt stops him by the passenger door.)  
Kurt: Ok what did you want to ask me and don’t say “nothing”.  
Blaine: Kurt I…  
(Blaine grabs hold of Kurt’s waist, pulls him close, and kisses him deeply. Kurt is taken by surprise but returns Blaine’s kiss.)  
Kurt: Wow! What was that for?  
Blaine: I didn’t really know how to ask you, but I want to be more than friends. Kurt, will you be my boyfriend?  
Kurt: (smiling) I thought you would never ask!  
(Smiling, Blaine hugs Kurt tight and leans in for another kiss, which Kurt receives happily.)

(Over the next few months Kurt and Blaine spend every minute they can together. Kurt’s parents embrace their relationship and let the two spend a lot of time at their house. Blaine uses the glee club as well as its members for excuses so that his father would not find out about him and Kurt.)

(Location: The halls of McKinley High, Kurt and Blaine are walking to class together.)  
Kurt: So Blaine, do you think your dad would let you spend the night with Finn and Puck this weekend?   
Blaine: Why would I want to spend the night with Finn and Puck?  
Kurt: You wouldn’t be silly. You would actually be spending the night with me. My parents are going to be out of town from Friday morning to Sunday night. I already asked Finn and he’ll be glad to cover for you with your dad, but he’s actually going to Rachel’s.  
Blaine: Oh ok, but what would I tell him?  
Kurt: I don’t know. I guess you could say its Puck’s birthday and all the guys in glee club are going out to celebrate with him.  
Blaine: You’re such a genius Kurt!  
Kurt: That’s why you love me.  
Blaine: Well that’s one of the reasons. I’ll see you after school.

(Location: After school, everyone meets in the choir room for glee club. Kurt, Blaine and Finn stick around.)  
Kurt: Hey Finn.  
Finn: Hey Kurt. What’s up?  
Kurt: Remember what I asked you about last night?  
Finn: About covering for Blaine so he can spend the night with you? Yea, I remember.  
Blaine: I think my dad would let me stay if he thinks a bunch of the guys from the glee club are going to celebrate someone’s birthday.   
Finn: Great idea.  
Blaine: Ok so I’ll ask him when I get home and if I need you I’ll call you on your cell, ok?  
Finn: Sounds good. I hope it works.

(Location: Blaine’s house)  
Blaine: Dad, I got invited to go out with some of the guys in glee club for my friend Puck’s birthday this weekend and they want to sleep over at my friend Finn’s house. Can I go?  
Mitchell: Where are you guys going?  
Blaine: We aren’t sure yet. Puck hasn’t decided where he wants to go. I can call Finn and let you talk to him if you want.  
Mitchell: Ok, call him.  
(Blaine takes out his cell phone and dials Finn’s number.)  
Finn: (over the phone) Hello.  
Blaine: Hey Finn, its Blaine. My dad wanted to talk to you about Puck’s party this weekend.  
Finn: Oh ok.  
(Blaine puts the phone on speaker.)  
Mitchell: Hello.  
Finn: Hi Mr. Anderson. I’m Finn. I was hoping Blaine could come out with us Friday night to celebrate Puck’s birthday with us and spend the night at my house.  
Mitchell: Will your parents be home, Finn?  
Finn: Yes sir.  
Mitchell: There won’t be any drinking or drugs right?  
Finn: No sir, none of that.  
Mitchell: Any idea where you all will go?  
Finn: Puck hasn’t decided yet, but we will probably go to the batting cages and catch a movie. It won’t be anything big.  
Mitchell: Ok then. Blaine you can go.  
Blaine: Thanks dad!  
Finn: Thank you Mr. Anderson.  
Blaine: Bye Finn.  
Finn: Bye.  
(Blaine hangs up the phone, thanks his dad again, and goes up to his room. He dials Kurt.)  
Kurt: (over the phone) Hello.  
Blaine: (quietly but excitedly) Kurt, my dad said yes! I’ll get to spend the night with you.  
Kurt: Oh that is so great. I can’t wait for Friday.  
Blaine: Me either, Kurt. But I have to go before he comes up here. I love you. Text me later.  
Kurt: Ok. I love you too. Bye.  
Blaine: Bye.

(The boys wait anxiously for two days until Friday finally arrives.)

(Location: Kurt’s living room)  
Kurt: So, I thought we could get our homework done, fix some dinner, and cuddle up with a movie tonight. How does that sound?  
Blaine: Sounds great.  
(The two follow Kurt’s plan and after cleaning up the kitchen, they lock the doors and head upstairs to Kurt’s bedroom.)  
Kurt: So what do you want to watch?  
Blaine: Moulin Rouge, definitely.  
Kurt: One of my favorites.   
Blaine: Come lay down with me.  
(Kurt crawls under the blankets and snuggles up close to Blaine. Blaine puts him arms around Kurt and pulls him even closer. They begin to kiss, slowly and seductively.)  
Blaine: Kurt, I’ve been thinking a lot about us lately…  
Kurt: Me too.  
Blaine: You have?  
Kurt: Yes. I want this to be our night together. I love you so much and I want to be with you.  
Blaine: I love you too. I want you to be my first.  
Kurt: Are you sure?  
Blaine: Yes. Are you?  
(Kurt nods and leans into Blaine as they continue kissing deeper and deeper. Blaine moves himself on top of Kurt and, while continuing to kiss him, removes his own shirt. Kurt sits up and, with one motion, Blaine takes both Kurt’s tops off. Blaine starts to kiss Kurt’s neck and then continues down to his chest and torso. Kurt, overwhelmed with pleasure, falls back onto the pillows and begins to moan. Blaine slowly undoes Kurt’s pants and caresses him for a moment while kissing his groin deeper and harder. Kurt, having never felt this before, moans loudly and urges Blaine to keep going. He obliges and pulls Kurt’s clothes out of his way. He spends a few more moments pleasing his love with his hands before taking Kurt’s erection into his mouth. Kurt lets out a passionate scream and grabs a handful of Blaine’s hair. Blaine takes more and more in with rapid movements until Kurt is squirming with passion and moaning his name. Blaine stops, moves back up in the bed, and kisses Kurt again, this time even more passionately as the heat builds between them. Kurt fumbles with Blaine’s pants, trying to get them undone, and Blaine removes them himself. At first, Kurt is reluctant, not really sure what to do. Blaine knows a little about this sort of thing, despite being a virgin as well, and so he takes Kurt’s hand and guides it slowly to his erect organ. Kurt trembles a bit touching his lover for the first time, but begins to stroke him gently. Feeling his way, Kurt takes Blaine’s arousal into his mouth and moves slowly, taking it all. Blaine grunts loudly from the pleasure and, after only a few minutes, pushes Kurt down onto the bed. He lowers himself onto Kurt and they make out heatedly, rolling around. Blaine leans up, pulling Kurt close and holding his legs up.)  
Kurt: There’s some lubricant in the top drawer.  
(Blaine leans over to retrieve the lubricant then applies it to both himself and Kurt. Kurt shudders at this.)  
Blaine: Are you nervous?  
Kurt: A little.  
Blaine: Me too.  
(Blaine uses his fingers to prepare Kurt to receive him. Kurt seems a little more at ease now.)  
Blaine: Kurt, do you trust me?  
Kurt: With my life.  
(Blaine smiles and penetrates Kurt slowly. Kurt yelps a little at the initial pain, but it quickly turns to pleasure for him.)  
Blaine: Are you ok? Do you want me to stop?  
Kurt: God no. Keep going.  
(Blaine pumps slowly, going a bit deeper each time. Kurt moans from the pleasure and begins to rock his hips back and forth, deepening Blaine’s penetration. Blaine reaches down and strokes Kurt with fast up and down movements. Kurt moans even louder and rocks his hips more violently.)  
Kurt: Oh Blaine, that feels amazing! … Oh God baby yes! … BLAINE!  
(Without warning, Kurt erupts in an explosion of heated passion. Blaine rides out Kurt’s orgasm. He then pulls out and strokes himself for only a moment before he too reaches his climax. Exhausted, Blaine falls onto the bed beside Kurt and puts his arm around him.)  
Blaine: That was absolutely amazing Kurt.  
Kurt: Absolutely.  
(The boys cuddle and finish watching Moulin Rouge before falling asleep in each other’s arms. The next morning, Blaine wakes up first and watches Kurt sleep while holding him close. Kurt awakens and looks up to meet Blaine’s gaze.)  
Blaine: Good morning handsome.  
Kurt: More like great morning (leans up to kiss Blaine). Last night was like a dream.  
Blaine: A dream come true.  
Kurt: Yea. I love you, Blaine Anderson.  
Blaine: I love you too, Kurt Hummel.  
(The two kiss passionately for a while and then just hold onto each other tight.)  
Kurt: Do you want to get dressed and go downstairs? Maybe fix up some breakfast?  
Blaine: Yea I’m getting hungry.  
(Kurt and Blaine spend the whole day together, watching movies, practicing for glee club, and taking time for a few make out sessions.)

(Location: Choir room. Kurt rushes in, hoping to see Blaine, but Rachel was the only one there.)  
Rachel: Hey Kurt. Did you have a good weekend? (Winks)  
Kurt: Yes, I did. What about you?  
Rachel: You know same old same old. Come on Kurt, tell me what happened with you guys. Did you go all the way?  
Kurt: Promise you won’t tell anyone?  
Rachel: I promise.  
Kurt: Yes we did!  
Rachel: (squeals a bit) I’m so happy for you. How did it go? Were you scared? Who was on top? Did you-  
Kurt: Slow down Rach. It was awesome. I was a little nervous and he said he was too, but we did it anyway. He was on top. He was so gentle and he made me feel so safe. I’m so glad we got to spend the night together.  
Rachel: I’m glad you finally found a good man for you.  
Kurt: Me too.  
(The rest of the glee club begins to arrive. Blaine is one of the last to come in and he takes a seat beside Kurt).   
Blaine: (whispering) Sorry I’m late my brother called me. He’s coming in this Friday.   
Kurt: I didn’t know you had a brother.  
Blaine: Yea, my older brother Cooper. He goes to UCLA. He’s coming home for the weekend.  
Mr. Schuester: Ok guys, this week’s lesson will be 80’s powerhouse hits.  
(The lesson ends and the boys walk to out to Blaine’s car.)  
Kurt: So will I get to meet your brother?  
Blaine: He believes the same as dad so we can’t let him know about us, or me for that matter, but you can meet him if you want.  
Kurt: Well maybe he can meet all our friends.  
Blaine: Well he is an aspiring actor. Maybe I can talk him into meeting with the glee club and giving us a few pointers. He’d be glad to have the spotlight for a while.   
Kurt: Do I sense a little sibling rivalry?  
Blaine: Coop and I have never really gotten along.  
Kurt: It’ll be okay baby, you’ll see.  
Blaine: I love you.  
Kurt: I love you too.   
(Blaine kisses Kurt sweetly and they climb into Blaine’s car.)

(Location: McKinley High School hallways. It’s now Wednesday, and Cooper has come to the school to surprise Blaine. Blaine has no idea his brother is in town early, let alone in the school.)  
Cooper: (asking a random student) Hey do you know where I could find Blaine Anderson?  
Random Student #1: He should be on his way to algebra. Room 131.  
Cooper: Thanks man.  
(Cooper walks to classroom 131 just in time to see Blaine and Kurt walk to the door exchange “I love you”s and kiss goodbye.)  
Cooper: Oh my God. (Addresses another student) Hey do you know Blaine Anderson?  
Random Student #2: The gay guy from glee that dates Kurt Hummel. Yea he’s in my algebra class.   
(Cooper is stunned by this answer, so he asked a few more students, getting the same response. He decides to wait around, knowing Blaine had glee club practice. After class, Kurt meets Blaine at the door and they walk hand in hand to the choir room. Cooper, sneaking behind them, snaps a few pictures on his cell phone. He rushes out of the school and back home.)

(Location: Blaine’s house. Cooper burst in to tell his dad what he had seen.)  
Cooper: Dad we have a serious problem!  
Mitchell: What is it son?  
Cooper: Do you have any idea who Blaine is dating?  
Mitchell: I didn’t think he was dating anyone, why?  
Cooper: Well I went to surprise him at school, like I told you, and I saw him with his boyfriend.  
Mitchell: WHAT!?  
Cooper: Yea boyfriend, I saw them kiss and I asked a couple of kids and they all said the same thing, “Blaine, that gay guy from glee club”. Then I followed them and took these. (Cooper pulls out his cell phone and shows his dad the pictures).  
Mitchell: Blaine will be home in an hour. Coop, I’ll give you some money to check into a hotel tonight.  
Cooper: But dad, why?  
Mitchell: I’m going to straighten things out with Blaine, tonight.  
(Cooper leaves and his dad gets the phone and dials. A woman answers on the other end.)  
Woman: Hello.  
Mitchell: Hello Samantha? I need your help.

(Blaine arrives home. He doesn’t see his father, so he continues up to his room. He is greeted by an older woman, seeming to be around his dad’s age, lying on his bed wearing lingerie. He looks over and sees his dad standing in the corner of the room.)  
Blaine: Dad what’s goi-  
Mitchell: Get undressed.  
Blaine: What? Why? Who is she?  
Mitchell: This is Samantha or Sam if that helps you. (louder and sterner) Now get undressed.  
(Blaine is frightened by his father’s tone, and so he obeys.)  
Mitchell: Now lay down with her.  
Blaine: Dad, what is going on? Why are you doing this?  
Mitchell: (angrily grabs Blaine and throws him onto the bed, yelling) because you’re sick Blaine. You need serious help, and that’s why Samantha is here, to help you.  
Blaine: What are you talking about?  
Mitchell: I’m talking about the horrible sins you’ve committed with this boy, Kurt, is that his name?  
Blaine: How do you know about Kurt?  
Mitchell: Your brother came to the school to surprise you today, he came in early. He was the one who was surprised when he saw you kissing that boy. How long has this been going on?  
Blaine: A few months.  
Mitchell: What have you done other than kiss?  
Blaine: What?  
Mitchell: Have you had sex with this boy?  
Blaine: (starting to tear up) yes.  
Mitchell: (lunges forward and punches Blaine over and over, yelling.) You abomination. You wretch. You are damned. You have damned us all.  
Blaine: (crying) Dad, stop.  
Mitchell: Kiss her. Kiss her Blaine. Tell her she’s beautiful.   
Blaine: (still crying) you’re beautiful.  
Samantha: It’s ok sweetie, just close your eyes.   
Blaine closes his eyes tight and tries to pretend it’s all a bad dream.   
(Samantha leans over and kisses Blaine slowly as she strokes him gently. Blaine gets aroused, but does not return her advances.)  
Mitchell: Kiss her Blaine. This is right. This is your repentance.  
Blaine: (yelling out and pushing Samantha away) No! Get off me! Leave me alone!  
(Blaine tries to get off the bed, but his dad throws him back down, punching him again. He nods to Samantha as he holds Blaine down. She ties him to the bed and then takes him into her mouth. Blaine’s dad begins pleasing her with his fingers. Samantha stops and quickly mounts Blaine. She begins to ride him fast and hard. Blaine starts to scream for mercy, but it falls on deaf ears.)  
Mitchell: Stop. (Unties one of Blaine’s hands and guides it to Samantha’s wet sex) Feel.  
Blaine: Dad-  
Mitchell: NOW!  
(Blaine obeys his father’s command. Samantha again mounts him and bounces up and down as hard and fast as she can. Blaine reaches climax and Samantha stops. Mitchell, pleased for the time being, unties Blaine the rest of the way and instructs him to get dressed and come downstairs. He leaves the room with Samantha. Blaine dresses and sits on the bed, buries his head in his lap, and cries. After a few minutes, he quickly gathers himself, grabs his keys, and climbs out of his window. He gets into his car and drives to Kurt’s.)

(Location: Kurt’s house. Burt and Carol are in the kitchen, Finn is out, Kurt is upstairs in his bedroom. Blaine burst in and runs straight up to Kurt’s room.)  
Burt: Blaine we wer-  
(When Blaine enters Kurt's room, he is sitting on his bed reading playbills. Blaine rushes to Kurt and hugs him. Kurt gets a small glimpse of Blaine’s eye, which is now black and blue.)  
Blaine: Kurt I love you. I always will. I don’t care what he does to me.  
Kurt: (pushes Blaine back and sees his eye) Blaine what happened to you. Who did this to you?  
Blaine: My dad found out about us somehow. When I got home, he was waiting for me with this woman I had never seen before. He made me…he… God Kurt he made me have sex with her.  
Kurt: What? How could he do this? I’m so sorry Blaine.  
Blaine: Don’t be. It’s not your fault.   
Kurt: He did this because of me, because of our relationship. (There is a knock at the door.) Come in.  
Burt: (opening the door) is everything alright guys?  
(Kurt looks at Blaine and he turns around, revealing his bruises to Burt.)  
Burt: Blaine, what happened to you?  
(Blaine shakes his head.)  
Kurt: His dad beat him up. He found out about us and beat Blaine for it.  
Burt: (sitting on the bed) Blaine is that true?  
(Blaine nods.)  
Burt: We need to call the police, so you won’t have to go home tonight.  
Blaine: Where will I stay?  
Burt: Here.  
Blaine: Ok.

(Location: Kurt’s living room. An officer is sitting opposite Blaine. Kurt is seated beside Blaine with his arm around him. )  
Officer: Blaine, you need to tell me everything that happened today, okay?  
Blaine: Ok. When I got home, I went upstairs to my room. My dad was there and a woman, he called her Samantha. She was lying on my bed, barely dressed. Dad told me to get undressed and when I asked why, he said I was sick and she was here to help me. I was scared of him so I did what he said to do and that’s when he pushed me onto the bed. He wanted to know what kind of things Kurt and I had done, like did we have sex. I said ‘yes’ and he jumped on top of me and started punching me. I yelled for him to stop, but he wouldn’t. (starts crying)  
Kurt: It’s ok baby, you need to tell him.  
Officer: He’s right Blaine. I need to know everything so I can arrest him.  
Blaine: I know, it’s just… hard… (leans into Kurt). Um, she kissed me and I pushed her off of me and got off the bed. Dad threw me back down and held my arms and legs as she tied me up. She put my … you know… in her mouth and then got on top of me. Dad untied my hand and made me touch her. Then she…  
Officer: Is that when she inserted…?  
Blaine: (cries more) yes. I’m so sorry Kurt. I never meant to cheat on you, they made me do it.  
Kurt: Blaine you didn’t cheat on me. You were raped. (hugs Blaine tightly)   
Officer: I have to ask boys, for the record.  
Kurt: What?  
Officer: Are you boys a gay couple?   
Kurt: Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?  
Officer: Well since you two are gay, what happened to Blaine will be considered a hate crime.   
Blaine: So my dad and that woman will be charged for rape and a hate crime?  
Officer: Along with other things. Child endangerment, sexual assault. Ok Blaine I think that’s all we need. Now, do you have a place to stay tonight?  
Blaine: Yes. Burt is going to let me stay here for the night.   
Officer: Good, I just need his signature on this temporary guardian paper and I’ll be off.  
(The officer goes into the kitchen to talk to Kurt’s parents.)  
Kurt: I’m so proud of you, you did so well. He won’t be able to hurt you ever again.  
Blaine: Thanks for loving me.   
Kurt: (smiles sweetly) Anytime.  
(Kurt kisses Blaine on the forehead. Blaine lays his head on Kurt’s shoulder, with their arms around each other tight.)

(Location: Kurt’s bedroom a few hours later. The boy are sitting on Kurt’s bed enjoying a movie and popcorn. Blaine’s phone rings.)  
Blaine: It’s Cooper.  
Kurt: Your brother that outted you to your dad? Don’t answer it.   
Blaine: I have to. (answers the phone) Hello.  
Cooper: (yelling over the phone) What the hell is going on? I just got a call saying that dad was arrested.  
Blaine: Yea I know he was.  
Cooper: What do you mean you know?  
Blaine: I had him arrested, he beat me up Coop.  
Cooper: You did what? Why would you have dad arrested, he was trying to help you.  
Blaine: Wait, you knew what he was going to do?  
Cooper: Not exactly, but I knew he was going to get you help after I told him what I saw.  
Blaine: Yea he helped me alright. He beat me up and hired a prostitute to rape me.  
Cooper: You’re lying, dad would never do that.  
Blaine: Then why is he in jail for it?  
Cooper: You are really sick. Dad was just trying to fix you. I won’t let you get away with this.  
(Cooper hangs up the phone and Blaine starts to cry again. He leans into Kurt’s embrace.)  
Blaine: Great now my brother hates me too.  
Kurt: He doesn’t hate you; he’s confused, just like your dad is. It doesn’t matter anyway your safe here, with me and my parents and Finn. We won’t let anyone hurt you.  
Blaine: I know. I love you.  
Kurt: I love you too.

(Weeks pass. Blaine continues to live with Kurt and his parents in a basement bedroom. Blaine tries to contact his brother several times, but Cooper refuses to talk to him. His dad remained in jail until it was time for the trial. Blaine was called to testify against his father.)

(Location: Kurt’s living room, Kurt, Blaine, Burt, Carol, and the DA, Mr. Gideon, are seated, discussing the upcoming trial.)  
Mr. Gideon: Well, to begin with, I should tell you that Ms. White, the female assailant, plead guilty to all charges and received a life sentence with a possibility of parole in 15 years. She will not go to trial. Your father, on the other hand, plead not guilty to all charges. In other words, you will only have to testify against him in his trial.   
Burt: That’s good, right?  
Mr. Gideon: Well I would have liked no trial at all, but one is better than two.  
Blaine: At least the jury will get to hear what really happened.  
Mr. Gideon: That’s true. Now Burt, since Blaine is under age, I’ll need permission from his legal guardian to call him as a witness and that person will need to be present in the courtroom when he is questioned. Will that be a problem?  
Burt: No sir, not at all.   
Mr. Gideon: Blaine, when you take stand, you’ll have to swear to tell the truth, the whole truth yada yada. Then I’ll ask you to tell the jury what happened in your own words. I may ask you a few more questions after that. Since there is a hate crime aspect to this case, I will have to ask you about your sexuality. I’ll do my best not to make an issue out of it, but your father’s lawyer might. I don’t know what kind of questions he will ask, but I can promise you he will try to undermine your character. Do you have any questions for me?  
Blaine: Not at the moment.  
Mr. Gideon: Ok. I’ll be in touch. Jury selection starts tomorrow, the trial will begin in the next few days.  
Burt: Thank you Mr. Gideon.  
(Mr. Gideon leaves.)  
Kurt: I want to be there to.  
Blaine: That’s not necessary. Burt will be there with me.   
Carol: So will I.   
Blaine: Yea and you don’t need to miss school for this.  
Kurt: But I want to be there with you, to stand behind you.  
Burt: When Blaine has to testify, we will all be there for him.  
Blaine: Thanks everyone. I honestly don’t know what I would’ve done without you guys.  
Burt: Anytime buddy. You’re family.

(Location: courtroom. It is now the first day of the trial. Blaine, Kurt, Burt and Carol are seated in the front row. Mr. Gideon is seated in front of them. Blaine gets a little uneasy as his father is brought into the courtroom and seated beside his lawyer by two police officers. Kurt takes his hand.)  
Kurt: You ok baby?  
Blaine: Yea just a little nervous.  
Kurt: You’ll be fine. Just get up there and answer the questions truthfully. It’ll be over soon.  
(Mr. Gideon walks up to them.)  
Mr. Gideon: How are you feeling, Blaine?  
Blaine: Just ready to get this over with.  
Mr. Gideon: A couple last minute things, we will not be able to say Ms. White’s name. When you give your testimony, refer to her as the female assailant. Also, we can’t mention Kurt by name. If I were you, I wouldn’t mention him at all unless you are asked to, avoid any legal problems. If for any reason you feel uncomfortable answering a question, say so. If he asks you if you have ever had sex with Kurt, don’t say anything, I’ll take care of that.  
Blaine: Why can’t I answer that?  
Mr. Gideon: It’s a ruse to undermine your character. It has no relevance in this case and the jury does not need to know the answer.  
Blaine: Ok.  
Bailiff: All rise for the honorable Judge Ruby Vasquez.  
(Mr. Gideon returns to his place as everyone stands. Judge Vasquez takes her seat.)  
Judge Vasquez: Thank you Bailiff, you may be seated. Mr. Gideon, let’s start with your opening statement.  
Mr. Gideon: (standing) Ladies and gentleman of the jury, today begins the prosecution of a man who committed a heinous crime. The testimonies you will hear in this trial will contain horrible things. A young boy attacked by his own father and an unnamed female. It is your duty as American citizens to hear all accounts of this terrible crime and deliver justice in this case.  
Judge Vasquez: Thank you Mr. Gideon. Mr. Crawford, your opening statement please.  
Mr. Crawford: Today begins the trial of a father who raised two sons on his own. He raised them both in the church and in his religion. When his youngest son decided to break his rules and commit terrible sins, he disciplined him, like any father would do.  
Judge Vasquez: Thank you Mr. Crawford. Is the prosecution ready to call its first witness?  
Mr. Gideon: Yes ma’am. The state calls Blaine Anderson to the stand.   
(Blaine gulps as he stands and moves toward the front.)  
Bailiff: Raise your hand. Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help you God?  
Blaine: I do. (Blaine sits)  
Mr. Gideon: State your full name for the court please.  
Blaine: Blaine Devon Anderson.  
Mr. Gideon: What’s your relationship with the defendant?  
Blaine: He’s my father.  
Mr. Gideon: The twenty-first of January, 2014 when you came home from school, what happened?  
Blaine: I came in and I didn’t see my dad downstairs, so I went up to my room. My dad was there and this woman was on my bed, barely dressed. Dad yelled at me to get undressed and lay down with her. I was scared so I did. He asked me questions about me being gay and, when I admitted I was, he jumped on me and punched me in the face. He got up and she started kissing me and I pushed her off of me and tried to get up. Dad threw me back down and started punching me again. I begged him to stop but he wouldn’t. He held me down while the woman tied me up. She got on top of me and my dad made me touch her. Dad nodded at her and she… (Blaine gets choked up) she raped me.   
Mr. Gideon: Was your dad in the room the whole time?  
(Blaine has started to cry, but keeps answering questions.)  
Blaine: (nodding) Yes.  
Mr. Gideon: Did your father give you a reason for doing this?  
Blaine: He said I was sick. He called me an abomination and told me I was damned. He said that what he was doing would be my redemption. I guess he just couldn’t handle having a gay son.  
Mitchell: (yelling) now listen here you little bastard. I raised you right. I didn’t raise you to be a faggot.   
Judge Vasquez: (yelling over Blaine’s dad) Mr. Anderson! You will demonstrate order in my courtroom or I will have you held in contempt. Do you understand?  
Mitchell: Yes ma’am.  
Judge Vasquez: (nodding to Mr. Gideon) please continue counselor.  
Mr. Gideon: No further questions, your honor.  
Judge Vasquez: Your witness, Mr. Crawford.  
Mr. Crawford: Thank you judge. Mr. Anderson, would you say your father raised you the best he knew how?  
Blaine: I guess so.  
Mr. Crawford: He was a single parent, correct?  
Blaine: Yes sir.  
Mr. Crawford: What happened to your mother, Blaine?  
Blaine: She left not long after I was born.  
Mr. Crawford: And why was that?  
Blaine: Dad said she was really depressed. He said she couldn’t handle another son.  
Mr. Crawford: Did you believe him?  
Blaine: Yes.  
Mr. Crawford: He raised you in church. Is that right?  
Blaine: Yes. We went every Sunday.  
Mr. Crawford: Did you like going to church?  
Blaine: Yes.  
Mr. Crawford: Did anyone ever tell you that being gay was a sin.  
Blaine: When I was older, yes.  
Mr. Crawford: So you knew the church you grew up in would not approve of your sexual choices.  
Blaine: It’s not a choice. I was born this way. I am attracted to men. (looking at his father) I’m sorry if you don’t agree, but I shouldn’t be beaten and raped for that.  
Mr. Crawford: Did your father ever discipline you before?  
Blaine: Yes. I got grounded from time to time and I got my share of spankings, but never beatings.  
Mr. Crawford: So you expected punishment for this?  
Blaine: I guess. That’s why I hid it all those years. That’s why I never told him about my relationship.   
Mr. Crawford: Relationship with whom?  
Blaine: My boyfriend.  
Mr. Crawford: So you’re telling me, Mr. Anderson, that you knew the consequences of your actions beforehand? You knew your father would disapprove? You knew that he would punish you?   
Blaine: Um-  
Mr. Crawford: No further questions, your honor.  
Judge Vasquez: You may step down now, Blaine.  
(The trial goes on for a few more hours. Mitchell Anderson never takes the stand in his own defense The jury is sent away and they return only an hour later.)   
Judge Vasquez: Has the jury reached a verdict?  
Juror: We have your honor.  
Judge Vasquez: Will the defendant please rise?  
(Mitchell stands as well as Mr. Crawford. Blaine grabs Kurt’s hand and holds it tight, anxious to hear the jury’s verdict. Kurt places his other hand on top of Blaine’s, reassuring him. Blaine catches a glimpse of Kurt’s sweet smile before looking back to the jury.)  
Juror: We find the defendant, Mitchell Bernard Anderson, guilty on all counts.  
(The crowd behind Mr. Gideon cheers hearing the verdict and Blaine sighs in relief.)  
Kurt: It’s over baby. He’ll never hurt you ever again. 

(Location: Kurt’s living room. The family is celebrating when there is a knock at the door. Burt gets up and answers it.)  
Burt: Mr. Gideon, how are you?  
Mr. Gideon: Fine, fine, thank you. There is one more matter we need to discuss. May I come in?  
Burt: Yes of course.  
(Burt and Mr. Gideon join the others in the living room.)  
Mr. Gideon: I hope I didn’t interrupt the party.  
Carole: Oh no sir. Please join us.  
Mr. Gideon: Thank you ma’am. There is one more thing we need to take care of before we consider the trial over.  
Blaine: What’s that, sir?  
Mr. Gideon: Custody. You see Blaine, your mother gave up her rights to you years ago. Your father obviously cannot care for you. You are still underage, so you will have to have a legal guardian. Now there are a few different roads we can take here. You are seventeen and can be legally emancipated.   
Blaine: What does that mean, exactly?  
Mr. Gideon: It means you would have all legal rights of an eighteen year old now. In other words, you would be your own legal guardian. To do that, you need a place to live and either have a job or be in school full time. Would you be interested in that?  
Blaine: What other roads are there?  
Mr. Gideon: You could go and live with another family member or become a ward of the state, which would mean foster care until you are eighteen.  
Burt: Mr. Gideon, could Carole and I be Blaine’s legal guardian? Permanently?  
Blaine: Really?  
Burt: Of course. You’re like a son to us anyway. Why not make it official.  
Mr. Gideon: If you are willing to take Blaine into your care and sign all the paperwork, then absolutely.  
Burt: Whatdaya say Blaine? Do you want to officially be a part of our family?  
Blaine: Kurt? What do you think?  
Kurt: Having my boyfriend with me all the time? Nothing could make me happier.  
Burt: Then it’s settled. Where do we sign?  
Mr. Gideon: Come down to the office tomorrow morning. We’ll get the paperwork signed and everything worked out.  
Carole: Sounds good. Would you like some cake Mr. Gideon?  
Mr. Gideon: Why yes I would.  
(Everyone laughs. Kurt wraps his arms tightly around Blaine.)  
Kurt: I’m never gonna let anyone hurt you again.  
Blaine: (hugging back) I know. I love you.  
Kurt: I love you too.


End file.
